


Not This Time

by Fizn



Category: Charles Xavier - Fandom, Cherik - Fandom, Erik Lehnsherr - Fandom, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Cherik - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paralysis, Post Cuba, Protective Erik, Time Travel, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizn/pseuds/Fizn
Summary: Charles and Erik have barely seen each other after Cuba (and if they did, only from afar). After an incident they are forced to confront each other but something goes very wrong. They now have to figure out how to work together after all this time, to get out of a very delicate situation.  They are trapped in another time without any clue how to get back home.





	1. Prologue - A secret facility

„Watch out. There might be some cameras around - we can not let them know we are approaching...“, Beast whispered as they were coming closer and closer to the seemingly abandoned warehouse. Hopefully they were at the right place. This was the third location in the area they were checking out and still there was no sign of this huge underground operation of the military and some famous scientists, that an insider gave them hints about.

Two weeks ago someone contacted the professor and told him about this secret lab somewhere in the area: People were setting traps for mutants and experimented on them, weaponized them for their own good and this anonymous person stepped forward, not willing to take part in this torture anymore. Unfortunately though, before he could give the X-Men closer intell someone must have found out that the guy was planning on betraying the organization, so he was wiped out.

Now they were on their own, desperately trying to save those kidnapped mutants but not able to figure out the exact location of that place, even with Charles and Cerebro on their side...

This only left two conclusions: Either this place was protected dang well or they were running straight into a trap set for them.

„Guys... look, over there!“, Alex murmured and pointed towards a door that was cracked open on the other side of the place. „Looks like we might not be alone after all.“ „Do you think we could actually be at the right place this time?“, Scott doubtingly asked his older brother and then turned to Jean. „Feeling anything ahead of us?“ The girl just shook her head, so they carefully crossed the big courtyard that layed between them and the door.

They were out in the open, completely vulnerable as there was no protection, nothing to hide behind if they actually got attacked.

To their luck, nothing like that happened and the four of them reached the door unharmed. „Looks like we are not the only ones wanting to get in there without a key.“ Hank examined the ripped out door lock for a short moment before they all went into the building, a very bad feeling in the pits of their stomach they tried hard to suppress.

„I definitely think this is the right place“, Havoc said stunned, as they all admired the room they stepped in. It looked nothing like the outside, everything was Hightech, a lot of electronics all over the place, which were all still running. „This is so weird...“, Jean muttered and had a look at one of the desks near her. „There must have been a lot of people around, not long ago. Like, just a few minutes ago.“ On the desk stood a cup of coffee, still slightly hot, but no signs of its owner.

Jean lead the team deeper and deeper into the building until she suddenly stopped so abruptly in the middle of the hallway that Scott almost ran her over.

„I can hear someone. It´s... it´s a signal, very weak, and it´s coming from underneath us“

They quickly went around to look for an elevator or a staircase and soon got lucky, though their feeling already told them that they might not want to go down there.

But no weird gut feeling could have prepared them for what they discovered in the basement.

The bad smell hit them first after opening the wide door. It was so intense, they could almost taste the copper in the air. Blood. A lot of it.

„I guess we found the people who work here“, Scott said, struggling to keep a straight face. It was not a nice sight, they were laying all over the floor, some looking like they fought back, others not. Hank immediately hurried to the bodies, hoping to find out if anyone was still alive, while the others slowly walked through the place, trying to wrap their minds around what could have possibly happened here.

There were cages all along the wall and Jean let her hand glide over them as she went around the room. The more they discovered, the more obvious it became who was responsible for this bloodbath.

„They were here first. I have no idea how they found this place so quickly, but somehow they made it here before us.“ If they had only been faster than Erik´s brotherhood all those people might still be alive. Of course Erik didn’t even think about letting them go, after what they must have done to the poor mutants which were held in these iron cages, completely deformed and molten aside from what must have been Erik´s doing.

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 Charles

 

„So the brotherhood now has the mutants that were trapped in the facility.“, Charles muttered, after the team told him what they encountered in the secret lab. „After all they have been through, I don’t think Erik is going to have a hard time convincing them of his views. We can’t let that happen - he obviously doesn’t care about human lives any longer, and the more mutants he has on his side, the more chaos will break out and harm innocent people as well.“, he said more to himself than anyone else.

„Professor... that´s not everything. When we found the basement, one of the soldiers guarding this place was still alive. He said Erik took hostages, some scientists, maybe to interrogate them or sell them to the government -god knows what he is planning for them.“

„And I don’t think we want to find out. They might be bad people but they don’t deserve whatever

Erik has in store for them. I’m sure of it. We need to find them, quickly. We will bring them to justice, but not by killing or torturing them. And while we are there, we can also try to convince those mutants Erik saved to join us. Maybe they are going to listen to us...“

„Alright Professor. We will be on our way immediately, just contact us when you have any new-“

„No, Hank. I am going to come with you this time.“, Charles interrupted him.

After all, they might need him or his powers. Finding the brotherhood was not going to be easy, and convincing them of letting go the hostages even more difficult. He wanted to be there, wanted to try everything in his powers to prevent any more horrible deaths.

And maybe - just maybe -he also wanted to see Erik again after all this time.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

Erik

 

Even after all this time of despising human cruelty Erik had still been shocked, when he discovered the basement in this secret facility. Mutants, held in cages like wild animals all around the room, being tortured for what? Was it satisfying for humans to destroy something beyond their understanding? Erik felt sick to his stomach.

„Get everyone down here. Every single one of them“, he had growled and Azazel followed order.

After that the memory in Erik´s head is blurry, everything drowned out by the raging anger and disgust taking over his body. Next thing he knew, the iron cells the other mutants were held in were bent open, the prisoners freed and every little bastard who tried getting in his way dead.

There were only three humans left, hiding in a far corner, who looked at what he had done in terror. „Please... please let us live“, the man in the middle whispered shakily.

He could see it in their faces, they were terrified. Judging him for what he had just done.

How could they dare to judge him! THEY were the monsters! Not him! He only gave them what they deserved, put them through the pain they caused so many mutants before...

„Let you live? You... you...“ He couldn’t control the deep and utter darkness that took over his soul in that moment. His blood was boiling and he observed in satisfaction as the metal, that was everywhere around them, obeyed his will - one of the three people, the only one not wearing a lab coat but a military uniform was stabbed by a pole from one of the cages, shooting into his direction. Sobbing, the other two fell two their knees.

Erik took a deep breath - his rage was blinding him. He wanted to see them all dead, but he knew that they wouldn’t be a big help rotting under the ground. He needed more information, what if this wasn’t the only laboratory? Maybe they stumbled over something bigger... so he chose to take them along with him, back to the brotherhood´s main quarters, where he could interrogate them. Emma Frost would surely be able to figure out some spicy little details for him, and if that wouldn’t work.... well, he knew how to get people to talk.

 


	2. Meeting an old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The X-Men head out to try and save the scientists Erik´s brotherhood kidnapped.   
> They are out for some trouble.

                                                                          Charles

 

It was just a few hours from the mansion to New England, where the brotherhood had apparently settled down this time. They changed the location of their main quarters ever so often to avoid being found easily. But with Cerebro on their side, Charles didn’t even need an hour to locate the terrified minds of Steven Groff and Barry Walker, the kidnapped scientists.

„My gosh, it´s really hot in here, right?“, Charles smiled and successfully blamed the outbreaking sweat on the bad AC in the car. He could hear his heart beating in his chest as he wiped his moist hands dry on his trousers. This was positively ridiculous. Why was he so nervous?

The thought of standing - or rather sitting - right in front of Erik again after all this time of seeing each other from afar at the most seemed really scary. What would he say? Charles imagined a lot of scenarios, but none of those possible futures ended well.

_No, there won’t be any trouble. We will go in, get the hostages out and be on our way. No need to make things personal._

Just a few minutes later the car was slowing down to a stop. They were in the middle of nowhere, somewhere on the countryside, and on the top of a small hill the mutants could spot an old house with a wooden facade that seemed rather dilapidated.

„Sure this is the right place, Professor?“, Hank asked doubtingly after helping Charles get out of the car and into his chair. „Yeah, I can definite-“

_„Well, hello there. I’d lie if I said it’s a pleasant surprise to have the X-Men come by for a visit.“_

_„Hello, Emma. Will we need to let ourselves in or can we do this the civilized way?“_

She didn’t answer. Turning to his team Charles finished his sentence where he was interrupted before. „It is the right place. Let’s get up there, now.“ He rolled over the uneven terrain and felt someone gripping the handles of his chair to assist him on the way up the hill.

„I’ve got this, thanks.“, he pressed out through closed teeth and tried hard to not let his embarrassment show. He could do this himself, he definitely wasn’t dependent on anyone’s help. He was going to confront the brotherhood with his head held high and couldn’t use this extra strain on his pride.

Finally Charles let out a relieved sigh when they reached the front door. Emma was already waiting for them. „I take it you chose the pleasant way? It would be quite the shame if my students had to tear your lovely new home apart to get in.“

„Not that we’d mind that“, Havoc added and grinned widely. „No need for that. Come in, they are waiting for you in the living room.“

„Boring“, Alex and Scott agreed, but they still all got inside. The floor was creaking underneath their feet and the house definitely didn’t look any better on the inside than it did on the outside.

„Right this way“ The telepath pointed to a door at the end of the hallway that was wide open and Charles saw silhouettes against the light of a chimney fire. Pull yourself together Charles, he thought to himself, feeling stupid for how frightened he was. Everything was going according to plan. He just needed to -

„Hello, old friend.“ Charles froze in his motion for a second before he positioned himself in the living room in front of Azazel, Emma Frost, an old farmer (the house owner?) and... and Erik.

Was he always this tall? Had he always worn this awfully cold expression on his face? Charles couldn’t help feeling somehow inferior with all those people looking down on him, so he tried to straighten himself up as far as he could, hold his head up high. „Erik.“ He forced himself to not stare at his former friend and looked around in the room.

Fifty years ago it might have even been nice in here but time had definitely taken its toll on the furniture. There were holes in the carpet, the wood was scratched and bleached out and the paper was flaking off the walls. On the right side of the room, far enough from the door two badly shaking men in lab coats were watching them with wide eyes. Their hands were restrained but Charles guessed it was mostly for the show. With so many mutants in the house they wouldn’t get far if they tried to run off anyways.

„Well? I take it you’re not only here for a friendly talk and a game of chess, are you now?“

Oh how he hated Erik´s smugness. He couldn’t get himself to play along, he just didn’t manage to get out some ironic banter. Those were old habits from a time that had long passed, they obviously weren’t the same people as back then anymore.

So he just raised an eyebrow and nodded towards the scientists. „Oh, no worries Erik, I am not planning on taking that much of your time. Just let those humans go and we’ll be on our merry way.“ „Mmh I’m afraid I can’t let that happen. I still need something from them, but if you want I’ll just send you whatever is left of them in the mail once I’m done. Don’t worry, I know the address.“

Charles sighed and slumped back in his chair. A little part of him wondered how they could’ve possibly gotten to this point after all they’d been through together.

„Erik, who are you kidding? You have a telepath on your side, you probably had all the information you needed the second you brought those humans into your home.“

„What makes you think it’s information I am after? You are right - I have everything I need - besides revenge for what they have done to the mutants we got out of their laboratory!“

„Erik...“ „No, Charles, why can’t you see it? Open your eyes! They make us out to be the monsters but-“ „But what?!“ Charles laughed dryly. „Do you think you are proving them wrong right now? I have _seen_ what you did to all of these people back on Rhode Island! They had lives, families,... does killing them all off really seem just to you? Because if so, you are out of your right mind, Erik!“ „Oh, we can definitely argue about who is the one with delusions here, I mean -“

Charles braced himself to have the same old discussion all over again with both their teams watching closely, ready to intervene whenever things escalated, but it didn’t go that far.

„Stop it. Both of you, morons!“ It was the old guy in his overall, a straw hat and a fuzzy grey beard

Charles spotted next to Erik earlier. The realization hit him once he actually took time to listen into the minds around him. „Raven!“ How could he not have noticed that? He needed to pay better attention otherwise things could end unexpectedly anytime.

His sister just ignored Charles‘ surprised expression and the pain she surely saw in his eyes when she just went on talking to Erik.

„We have the mutants and all we need to know. And it would definitely be the lesser evil to just give them what they want. The scientists are useless to us now, let them go if that means the X-Men don’t interfere with our problems. I’m sure they have plenty of their own. Just give in this one time and we can go our separate ways again“, she whispered. „You don’t really believe that, do you, Mystique? Once they...“ He stopped in the middle of the sentence. „You might be right after all.“

Then, turning to Charles he added „Alright. You can have them. Just give Emma one second and off you go“ Emma, seemingly understanding Erik´s plan without needing any further explanation, stepped forward and touched the hostages heads - _„No, freeze!“_ Charles yelled, both mentally and vocally and the other telepath - not able to withstand his stronger powers - wasn’t able to go on with what she intended to do. „Charles.“, Erik growled. „Let her go. You are going to do it my way or there isn’t going to be any way they get out of this house alive at all“, he warned, clenching his right hand to a fist. This was getting dangerous, Charles suddenly realized, as he spotted plenty of metal around the room that Erik could use to his advantage. And there was no way he or any of his students would be able to stop Erik if he set his mind to something like that right now. Unwillingly, Charles loosened his mental grasp on Emmas mind and she shot a triumphant glance into his directions before proceeding to invade the scientists´ minds. She deleted their memories so the X-Men wouldn’t be able to get in their way, Charles assumed. But there was nothing he could do about that right now, except for waiting and hoping he’d be able to repair whatever damage might be done back in the mansion.

„Alright. You are free to go.“, Raven said sharply, apparently wanting them out and on their way as soon as possible. She barely even looked at Charles when she spoke and even though it hurt there was nothing he could do about that. She had obviously made up her mind.

So he just nodded quietly, suppressing his emotions until later, and spun his chair around. Movement got into the room, when his team helped the hostages out of the door.

As soon as he got out into the fresh air, Charles felt like an immense pressure was taken off his chest. He wouldn’t have thought being around Erik could put such strain on him, but this was neither the first nor the last surprise this day had in store for him.

 

 

„Where the hell do you think you are going with them?!“, someone yelled after them.

The team turned back towards the house and in the doorframe stood a young boy, maybe sixteen years of age, with long unkempt hair, a bit of a stubble on his cheeks and who was wearing clothes that were far to big for him. Charles thought he recognized the sweater as one of Erik´s old ones...

„Home. Is there a problem?“, Hank shot back before Charles had the chance to answer.

„Hell yeah, there is a problem. I do not think Magneto would agree to this.“, the boy said, slowly stepping closer and closer.

„Really? That´s quite funny, since he just let us go with them“, Scott called back rolling his eyes. „Now if you don’t mind, we need to be on our way.“

„NONSENSE! Erik... Erik saved me from those people. And he promised me, he’d let me get revenge for all they have done! They need to be brought to justice! I will not let you go!“, he now screamed. Charles doubted he had ever seen anyone this angry before. He had to be one of the mutants that were trapped in the underground cages.

„Listen, my friend, I understand that...“, he tried to soothe the kid, but to no avail.

„No. No, no, no“, he laughed hysterically, „You don’t understand anything! Now leave them here or I will be forced to hurt you too!“ Reasoning would be useless. Charles would probably have to enter the boy´s mind to keep him from doing something stupid. But he got distracted, just before he started off. „What is going on out here?“, Erik demanded to know and stepped out of the shadow, the building threw over the area.

„Magneto“, the boy sighed. „They want to take the hostages. They can’t, right? We won’t let that happen, will we?“

Charles wheeled himself closer, back up the hill and started focusing on the energy that made up the kid´s soul, trying to get in there. Good lord, he was powerful. Charles really struggled to get through to him. He felt a burning sensation in his head that got worse, the longer he pressed on.

„What do you think you are doing?“, the kid whispered in a dangerous voice. Could he actually be reisisting Charles? The kid was no telepath, so this had to have something to do with the experiments. The boy moaned in pain but kept resisting, getting more agitated by the second. But Charles couldn’t just give up.

 

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

 

Erik

 

Erik recognized the look on Neil´s face, it was one he knew way to well from his own experience. What on earth was Charles doing? Couldn’t he see that he needed to stop right now? The boy was mighty and not able to control his powers just yet. If he exploded....

„This is enough! Charles! Neil!“, he screamed. But neither of them seemed to have heard what he said, they were way too focused on each other.

Neil started shaking his head, a crazy smile on his face. „Then you are on their side, I take it. If you want to die protecting them I will _gladly_ grant your wish!“, he spat out and raised his hands.

From then on everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Adrenaline shot through his veins when he saw and felt the agonizing power that suddenly weighed in the air. „STOP!“, Erik yelled again in panic. The X-Men started running. Maybe they would make it. Erik needed to get himself to safety or he might get hit as well, but something held him back - or rather someone.

„Charles! You need to get out of the way, quick!!“ But he already knew his old friend wouldn’t be able to make it, not with a wheelchair on these grounds.

The decision was made before Erik knew what he did. Instead of getting himself as far away as possible he ran straight into Neil´s line of attack and tried to yank Charles aside.

He managed to grab hold of the other man and started pushing but it was too late.

 

He felt every cell in his body screaming in pain, and then the world went black around him and Charles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you like the new chapter! If you have any suggestions or criticism please leave it in the comments so I can improve :-)   
> Anyways, I’m really excited that I’m finally done with the introduction so in the next chapter all the cherik action can begin! :3


	3. Whereabouts or Whenabouts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being attacked, Erik and Charles find themselves at an unknown place in the middle of the woods and need to find their way out

**Erik**

 

Something under Erik moved. He was pushed off a body lying sprawled over the dirty ground, coughing and groaning. Erik opened his eyes and had to blink several times against the blinding sun. „What happened?“, he moaned and turned to the man by his side. Charles met his look with narrowed eyes. „I’m not quite sure... where are we?“ What did he mean, they hadn’t moved after all. Erik looked around and froze. „What the -“

It was definitely the same place, Erik recognized the hillside and the forest around them, but at the same time it seemed completely different! Where had the house gone? And the street?

He shook his head, secretly hoping all of this was to blame on hitting his head on the ground.

All the other mutants were gone as well. Something was definitely very wrong.

He slowly got up and the world started spinning around him. He struggled not to lose his balance and stretched his limbs slowly, checking if he wasn’t injured. Not a scratch.

Charles pulled himself up into a sitting position next to him, trying to brush the dirt and dust off his suit (and failing). „Hank? Jean?“, he called out but they both knew that was pointless.

„They are not here, are they?“, Erik asked doubtingly. Charles shook his head. „No, I don’t feel any of their minds around us.“ He sighed and pointed at the remnants of what once was his wheelchair before. „You can’t fix this by any chance?“ Erik frowned. „I don’t think I can.“, he shook his head. There were plenty of parts scattered across the grass, but some had just gone missing. He wouldn’t be able to put the chair back together without a second wheel for example.

Erik couldn’t help but wonder whether it really was the others that had disappeared or if it was actually him and Charles. After all, it was them who had been hit directly by Neil´s power, so who knew. God, what had he done?, he asked himself. Erik wasn’t usually this careless, so why throw himself onto Charles. It had been obvious that they wouldn’t make it out of the way in time. How stupid he was to get himself into trouble like this. He glanced down at his former friend... was he alright? „You’re bleeding, Charles“ Erik knelt down to have a better view on the wound on Charles‘ head. „It’s nothing, just a scratch“, he brushed it off and turned away from Erik, and they fell silent for minute, both lost in thoughts.

„So what do we do now?“, Charles asked and turned back towards the other mutant. Erik shrugged his shoulders. „Not sure- maybe we should see if we can find someone around to help us.“ Charles nodded. „Well, you should better get going then. The sun is setting already and I doubt you want to get lost in the woods in the dark.“

„You mean if WE get lost, right? I mean, you don’t really think I will-“

„That you’ll leave me behind? Yes, actually I insist on it. Besides, it wouldn’t be the first time anyways.“ That... stung. He knew it was the truth, he had left Charles behind in Cuba but there was no way he would leave Charles out here all by himself.

„Charles, I won’t take a no for an answer. Face the truth, you are helpless out here and we don’t know who or what else is out in these woods. You’re coming with me.“

And without missing a beat he got back up on his feet and tried grabbing Charles to pick him up.

Before he could do so, the other man laughed out loud in horror and dragged himself backwards, away from Erik. „I will not let you carry me, Erik.“, he grunted. „There’s no other way and you know it. Now, if you would just grow up for a second and logically think about it, you’d see that you just need to forget about your pride for a moment. We don’t have much time before it gets dark and we need to get going.“ Reluctantly Charles nodded, but Erik could see the frustration on his face. He couldn’t pay attention to that now, the clock was ticking. „It’s probably going to be easier with you on my back. Can you hold on to my shoulders?“ Erik crouched down in front of Charles, who wrapped his arms around his back. While getting up, he grabbed Charles‘ legs, that were dangling lifelessly beneath him. Now that he had a tight grip on his friend, they could head out.

 

„Oh, fuck!“, Erik shouted in frustration. „There is no road. It’s just not there. We can’t find what doesn’t exist.“ „Maybe we should just rest, Erik.“, Charles said quietly.

Even though the thought of camping out here without any kind of protection made Erik feel really uneasy he knew Charles was right. He couldn’t even see his own hand in front of his face anymore, it was way too dark to achieve anything. If Erik thought about it, it got dark surprisingly fast - then again he didn’t know how long they had been passed out so it might be later than he thought. The cold was speaking against that, though. This was definitely no weather you’d encounter mid summer in New England. How odd.

„You’re probably right, Charles.“, he finally answered and looked around. „It doesn’t really matter where we’ll stay, does it? We won’t find anything in the dark so we might as well just camp here.“, Erik said and slowly crouched down so he wouldn’t lose his balance and fall over backwards.

Carefully he put down Charles‘ legs and the other man let go of his shoulders. Then, Erik sat down next to him. He was glad Charles couldn’t see the discomfort on his face. They had no idea where they were and who or what might be here with them. It was dangerous out here.

Charles sighed. „Well, I suppose we should get some sleep while we can. Lay down, Erik.“

„No.... I think I’ll stay up and-“ „Don’t be a fool. If there is anything here we won’t see it anyways. Keeping watch doesn’t make much sense now, does it? But sleeping does. You’ll need to be rested for tomorrow.“ Oh how he hated that Charles was always right.

They laid down closely next to each other. Just because of the cold of course. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

 

Metal. He felt it, he was sure! He shot up from his dreams and looked around hurriedly. All night he hadn’t felt any metal besides the remnants of Charles‘ wheelchair, it had been only trees and dirt around them. So what was this? Without missing a beat he set off into the direction the feeling came from. It didn’t take long for him to hear it - he was sprinting straight towards an old carriage that was loafing and rattling over an uneven path. Erik came to a stop right in front of the coach, whose driver was struggling to slow down before running him over. The horses were whinnying and stopped so close in front of Erik, he could feel their hot and stinky breath on his face.

He shuddered and stretched his hurting limbs for a second before looking up to the rider who was cursing loudly at him. „What do you think you’re doing there, ya halcop! Get out of my way, loiter-sack!“ „Wait, wait!“, Erik pressed out, still quite out of breath. „I’m sorry, I’m really sorry for stopping you, but I need your help, please!“ The man interrupted himself and took a moment to inspect Erik from head to toes. „Who are ye, boy?“, he grunted and scratched his unkempt beard.

He slowly got up and climbed out of his carriage to come closer. Erik didn’t miss how he pulled a knife out of his baggy and dirty clothes, which seemed to come right out of one of those silly costume shops.

He raised his hands to show he was no threat to the stranger and stuttered: „M-my name is Erik. I... Me and a friend are in trouble, we were mugged and are lost in the woods now“

The man scrunched up his little weasel face, obviously trying to figure out whether he could trust Erik or not. „Please.“, Erik tried again, „Can you please help us? We don’t know where we are or what to do!“ Erik desperately hoped the man would believe him, that might be their only hope.

The guy stepped closer, still holding his knife, which was now hovering close to Erik´s throat.

 

 

**Charles**

 

Charles was panicking. What on earth had just happened?! He awoke to a stirring Erik who suddenly jumped up and ran off. Now he was all by himself. Just a day ago he had actually wanted Erik to leave him behind but now the prospect of dying out here all alone was quite frightening. He didn’t have any illusions, he was helpless all by himself.

Slowly he pulled himself upright. „Shit“, he murmured and tried to ignore the searing pain in his back from sleeping on the hard ground all night. The cold was worrrysome as well. Charles rubbed his legs, hoping to get at least some warmth into them, as he knew a paraplegic didn’t take well to cold. The grass and trees around him were covered by white morning frost.

„Hello?“, he called out. „Erik?“ The echo of his voice sounded through the woods but there was no answer. _Okay. It’s okay, no reason to panic. I will just wait, he might come back any second, right?_ Seconds felt like minutes, minutes like hours and Charles‘ fear was only rising.

He couldn’t wait here forever. Erik was gone, he had to live with it. Why was he even surprised? He didn’t know why he was self-destructive enough to fall for Erik´s lies again and again.

He grunted in frustration and started to use his arms to pull himself over the dirt. He’s got this. He didn’t need Erik to save him like a virgin in need.

 

„I know it. He has to be here somewhere! CHARLES!“ „Are ye sure, kid? When you’re stranded in the wild for a while, things may seem real that are...“ „No! He must be here, I... wait, look. There!“

„Hmm. Looks like ye might not be as crazy as I thought. There was definitely something dragged over the earth here. Might´ve been the wolves carrying him off...“

Charles heard their voices in the distance. He had managed to move away quite a bit, but the cold had been biting on him and now he was leaning against a tree, shaking and shivering while he waited for his unavoidable demise. Was that... Erik? No, he must be imagining things. Erik left him behind, just like he always-

„Charles! Jesus Christ, what do you think you’re doing?!“ The voice was louder this time and Charles forced his eyes open, just to see Erik and a strange man coming towards him.

„Erik...?“, he asked insecurely. Did he really come back? „Oh my lord... looks like we found yer friend.“ Erik ran towards him and knelt down in front of Charles.

„What did you think, you idiot! I almost didn’t find you when I came back! Why did you leave?!“, he said angrily. „I-“ He didn’t let Charles have a word. „Fuck, you’re cold as ice!“, he muttered as he lifted Charles up bridal style and pressed his cold body against his warm one.

The other guy laughed. „I can’t believe this. A cripple? I’m picking up a mad man with a silly helmet and a cripple in the forest. What is wrong with me“, he ranted to himself.

Charles and Erik exchanged a look as they followed the guy out of the forest.

 

Charles was loaded into the back of the carriage like a piece of luggage, while Erik went to sit in the front with the man who appeared to be some kind of a farmer. Charles was mad of course, his pride was one of his biggest weaknesses after all. But at the same time he felt a deep relieve that almost brought him close to tears. Erik came back for him. They could deal with this together and they’d find a way out of whatever trouble they had gotten themselves into this time.

He shivered and pulled the stinky blanket the farmer had tossed him closer around his freezing body. Alright. Charles had to stop getting distracted. Now that he was save it was imperative to find out what the hell was going on here. And he had the key to it all right there. The farmers mind was simple, therefor it was rather easy to get in and find the needed information.

He rather had not found out the truth though.

„November 1691“, he gasped. That couldn’t be right!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So sorry it took me so long to get back to the story, I know I’m awful!   
> I hope you enjoyed it anyways :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is my first fanfiction so I’m not so sure how to go about this yet, I hope you’ll like it anyway though!  
> Also, I hope there are not too many language mistakes, English is not my first language ;)  
> Thanks for reading, the next chapter is coming soon :D


End file.
